


Taste On My Tongue

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, I Tried, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, basically no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble.. My first ever one-shot</p><p>Requested x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste On My Tongue

The clock had just struck 10:23 P.M. and he still wasn't home yet. Harry had been late everyday for the past few weeks & Louis could almost feel like crumbling into himself.  _He's just late, right? He's a CEO, of course he has a lot of work._ Louis tried to assure himself, curling into a ball at the end of the red leather sofa just wasn't helping.  _But what if..No he would never. He loves me. Right?_  Louis quickly shook the thought from his head and stood up, straightening out his pretty light blue lingerie. You see it was a special occasion today. To which Harry must've forgotten. 

 _Their 5 year anniversary._ So when Louis stayed laying awake that night, til' that clock hit 12, and Harry never returned home. Louis broke. He curled up on Harry's side of the bed as sobs racked his body. There was no one to assure him that night when nothing was running through his head but  _'He's cheating on me, he's going to leave me,_ and  _he doesn't love me._ He cried himself to sleep that night, tears staining his golden cheekbones and the pillow underneath it.

 

He'd leave in the morning.

 

"What the fuck.." was the first thing Louis whispered to himself when he woke up that morning. The smell of bacon, pancakes, and whatever else his nose couldn't decipher. He didn't invite anyone over last night did he? He certainly didn't drink so that means- Louis saw red. His chest flushed from his collarbones up and he quickly rushed to throw on a pair of joggers. Louis nearly flew down the stairs trying to get to  _him._  Standing in his black briefs, right in front of their stove, was Louis'  _fucking_   **husband.**

 

 **"** I hate you" were the first words to come out of his mouth. He said it so low, so full of pain, under his breath. Harry made no acknowledgement. So Louis screamed. He let out an ear piercing sound that he never made before, that he didn't know he could make. Harry startled and nearly dropped the frying pan as he turned to look at Louis with his stupid wide bright green eyes, a hand over his stupid broad chest.

"Good morning Loubear! Sorry I didn't come in last night I was just.." The tears had begun rolling down Louis' face which resulted in Harry quickly turning off the stove, making his way to Louis. Of course if you saw the love of your life hurt or in pain, you just want to make them feel better, you just want to  _touch them, hold them._  It didn't matter why. But as soon as he got close enough, Louis shoved with everything he had. Harry froze, shocked as the two stared at each other for a few seconds in dead silence. So he shoved again, he shoved and shoved, pushing at Harry's chest til' his back hit the counter. But even then he didn't stop. Louis' was shouting nonsense as he pounded his fists right into Harry's swallows. 

"I  _ **hate**  _you! I fucking hate you! You did this!" He started out yelling, but it quickly turned into tiny and painful. "You never came I.." Louis carefully backed away from him, Harry hadn't spoken a word nor did he stop Louis from hitting him. Even when Harry had silent tears rolling down his cheeks, he reached for Louis again, "I..What" His voice cracked, "What happened? W-What did I Do?" He blubbered. 

 

"You know-I.. I'll just go pack my bags now okay?" Louis looked down and turned away, stepping quickly to get to their- Harry's room, ignoring the call of his name behind him. He burst into the room and went into now-Harry's walk in closet to search for a suitcase. He dropped down to his knees already throwing his random things in it. He wanted to get out. Of course Harry doesn't know how to comprehend english and bursts in at that particular moment. His hair wild and eyes wide, brimming with tears that are threatening to fall. As soon as he spotted Louis he bolted over and basically picked him up off the ground, pressing him into the wall in a tight hug. His body shaking as he let the tears escape freely. "Please don't okay no- I love- I love you so fucking much Louis Tomlinson. You can't leave me.."

 

Seeing Harry break down only made it harder for Louis, who was now crying again. He tried to pry Harry's arm from him, "Come on..Love, let go for a minute.." The minute Harry retracted was hell. They were both broken, but neither knew for sure why."Okay Harry I'm going to explain a few things to you. You just shut up and let me talk, yeah? You've been working nonstop for weeks on end, you never come home at night before 12, I barely have time to see you in the mornings because you go in early. What does that look like to me hmm? Is there someone else hmm? Do you not love me anymore, Hazza?" He spoke the last word with such venom it made Harry shiver, "No what? Look Lou-" Louis almost laughed, "As if that wasn't bad enough, Our 5 fucking year anniversary was yesterday, but you couldn't even remember that." He crossed his arms across his chest and whispered the last part, "or you didn't want to.." 

 

At this point, Harry could only understand the work part. But he had no other clue what else Louis was talking about. Did his spouse really think there was someone else? Harry stepped back and stared straight at Louis, making him squirm a bit. He furrowed his eyebrows and clasped his hands behind his back, "So, let me get this straight, yeah? The work part is bothering you. I can see that, I am the boss so I can definitely rearrange all my hours. Hell I could quit for you! But you.." He stuck a pointer finger out at Louis, "You seem to think I'm cheating.. on you. Is that correct?" Louis just stared back, anger and confusion written on his face."I said, Is that CORRECT!?" Harry's voice boomed, echoing through the whole house as Louis flinched, but merely nodded. 

 

The saying is true, expect the unexpected. Harry laughed. Full blown laughter now echoing through the house as he nearly bent over with his hands on his knees. Louis' mouth was gaping at him, "Excuse me you fucking prick-" Louis started but was forced to stop when a mouth was on his. He immediately relaxed into it. Well if this was going to be the last time, why not?

 

Harry carefully pressed his body against Louis who was still leaning against the wall, slotting themselves together like they were supposed to. Louis reached up and tangled his hands in the wild unruly curls, slightly tugging because he knows how much his spouse loves it. He prodded at Louis' closed mouth with the tip of his tongue, in a way begging for an entrance. When he didn't open, Harry groaned and reached down to squeeze his arse. Which resulted in Louis gasping, giving Harry enough time to slip in and clash their tongues, exploring each others mouths hungrily. Louis whimpered into the kiss as he started rutting against Harry's thigh and he groaned when Harry pulled away. He smirked and attached his lips to Louis' neck, "Jump.." he whispered. So he did, his legs wrapping around Harry's long, thin torso while Harry continued to suck on his neck.

 

He carried Louis straight to the bed and dropped him carelessly on it. "You have 2 minutes. Undress and get on all fours for me. Do not- touch yourself or you will be punished. Got it?" Louis sighed happily, already tugging off his tee, "Yes." Harry didn't move yet, so Louis stopped to stare at him. "Yes- what?.." Louis blinked, there's no way he wants- "Yes..Daddy." Harry who was now smirking, slapped his arse and left the room, "One minute!" He called out. 

 

So as Louis stripped as fast as he could, Harry was in their 'Play Room' casually picking out the "Absolute Cherry" lube. No condom this time, he's gonna remind Louis that he's the only one, and wants him to remember that. 

 

When Harry arrived back to the room, Louis' face was smushed against the pillow, his beautiful round arse in the air. He was panting as his cock lay heavy between his legs, itching to be touched. Harry moaned out loud, making his presence known as Louis turned to look at him with full blown lustful eyes. 

"Please Ha-Harry I need.." Harry chuckled, stripping himself down to nothing, holding only lube in his right hand as he climbed behind Louis. His hand firmly came down onto Louis' arse. "Maybe correct that?" Louis' face was bright red at this point, "Daddy I need- touch me please.." he begged as Harry massaged the reddening cheek. He spread his arse, observing Louis' pretty little pink hole and leaned down, his breath hitting the now-clenching hole.

"Mhh.. Daddy's gonna eat you out now, okay princess?" He chuckled once again when Louis started to become a blubbering, begging mess before he even touched him. The first lick was flat against Louis' fluttering hole, he went rigid beneath Harry as the air shifted between them. He wasted absolutely no time and decided to give Louis what he wanted for once. The tip of his tongue was circling the clenching hole before he prodded the tip past the tight ring. The heat putting an overwhelming sensation on his tastebuds. He started fucking it quickly in and out as Louis shivered, falling apart beneath him. "Such a good boy for me Lou, already clean.." He heard Harry murmur.

"Harry!" Louis screeched, "Would you fuck me already ?!" Louis was getting impatient, Harry tsked him. "Bad boys don't get what they want." With that being said, he flipped Louis on his back, knocking a bit of air out of him from the impact. Harry leans in to take one of Louis' nipples, licking over it quickly with his tongue repeatedly, hardening it into a bead at the tip.  He runs his teeth over it and Louis gasps. 

"Oh? Are you enjoying this princess?" Harry smirks, starting to grind down on Louis who pushes his hips up to meet Harry's, desperate for any friction. But Harry grabs his hips, forcing them against the bed. He tsks him again as he slides down til' he's kneeling between Louis's thighs, grasping his thick cock and breathing hotly on the tip. "So ready for me.." And with no warning, he takes Louis into his mouth, sucking awfully hard, hollowing out his cheeks and looking up at Louis.

Louis momentarily lost his breath, not expecting Harry to take him down all the way. His head rolls back as he reaches down to grasp a handful of curls and thrusting up into Harry's mouth. Louis might've come right there if Harry hadn't held his hips down again and pulled off his cock with a pop."No princess, you're not allowed to move.." Harry murmured as Louis whined, panting heavily into the thick air surrounding them. Harry grabbed a pillow and tapped Louis' side to signal him to lift up so he could slide it under his hips. "M'Gonna take care of you baby.."

He uncaps the lube and squirts a dime-sized amount on his fingers, rubbing them together so it warms up a bit. He takes a finger and gently circles Louis' rim with it, teasingly rubbing over the hole. "Did you want something Princess?" Louis whimpered and tried to press back onto Harry's fingers. He chuckled and wiggled a finger past his tight ring, heat engulfing the long digit as Louis moaned loudly. 

Harry tugged his bottom lip between his teeth and slowly began fucking his finger in and out, letting his princess get used to feeling, sadly it had been awhile. When Louis started squirming with the need to be filled, he gave him another finger. Fucking them a bit faster the time while he could feel Louis stretching around his fingers. 2 minutes pass and Harry was three fingers and knuckle deep into an already fucked out whimpering Louis. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the duvet before leaning down and placing a kiss on the tip of Louis' cock just to watch him squirm.

"M'Gonna fuck you now baby", His voice was deep, husky, and rough which sounded like porn straight to Louis' ears. Louis watched him slick up his long thick cock through his eyelashes which made Harry let out a deep growl in his throat. He hitched up Louis' legs and guided himself to the already-wrecked-looking hole. The tip of his cock rubbing teasingly over the clenching bud before slowly popping past the tight ring. They both groaned and and stilled, waiting for Louis to adjust to only the head. When Louis gave the okay, Harry pulled back slammed all the way in. 

Louis' jaw dropped and he threw his head back, Harry relentlessly pounding into him as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "This is your punishment.." Thrust. "Thinking" Thrust. "That" Thrust "I'd" Thrust "Fucking" Thrust "Cheat" Thrust "On" Thrust "You!"

At this point Louis couldn't comprehend who was the president of the United States, he however felt a tinge of guilt. Harry was fucking into Louis with anger and hurt. Louis was taking it to subside the feeling of betrayal and pain. This wasn't to make love. 

So when a half hour later, when Louis exploded on both of their torsos with Harry's name in his mouth, and Harry filled him up with a follow shout of an 'i love you' it was okay. 

 

When the clock struck 12, they both lay there breathless, happy yet sad, satisfied yet hurt. Harry turned to him,"I love you. I love you so much. There was never anyone else and there will never be anyone else." And Louis cried and cried huddled into Harry's comforting arms. Harry had promised to cut his hours nearly in half and still make as much to keep them happy.

 

Imagine the surprise when Louis woke up the next morning to the real date of their anniversary. 


End file.
